


The First Meeting

by kazehayas (calcipoet), momojuusu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcipoet/pseuds/kazehayas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: It is a rainy day when they first meet. (Later on, they learn that everything is not like how it seems.)





	The First Meeting

“Why didn’t you bring your umbrella? You know this one is too small for us both!” Yuzu scolded his twin brother, Momo. The spring had come, which meant rain would fall anytime. It was a normal sight to see people bringing umbrellas anywhere, and Yuzu never understood why Momo was that lazy to bring one.

“It fits,” Momo said with no guilt in his voice. “You only have to move aside a little, because my shoulder is wet now.”

“It’s your fault for not bringing your umbrella,” Yuzu rolled his eyes, yet he still did give his brother more space under the umbrella.

The rain got heavier when they were half way to home, and they sped up their pace. It was cold, and both Yuzu and Momo hated cold. Yuzu could hear Momo grumbling about how his hands were freezing, but he didn’t say anything. All he could think was how to reach their small, yet cozy house as soon as possible.

“I swear I need something warm right now. It’s freaking cold—” Yuzu wanted to grunt more, but then he realized that his brother wasn’t there next to him. He looked around to find Momo standing behind him; it seemed he was looking at the abandoned space between two houses, which Yuzu had just passed. “Oi, what are you doing? Get here; you’re soaking wet!”

Momo didn’t move from his spot, though. He only gestured to Yuzu to come closer and see what he saw right now. Yuzu groaned—Momo was indeed such a pain in the ass sometimes—but complied, anyway. He quickly approached his twin, pulling him to stand under the umbrella before moving his gaze to the object that caught Momo’s attention.

Two people were squatting down at the corner of the field. Yuzu’s awareness rose; they didn’t look like good people. Yuzu could only see their backs and a small part of their faces— _twins_ , he mentally noticed—but it was enough to warn him not to get close to them.

“Momo, let’s go,” Yuzu whispered to his twin. “I think they’re yankee. Come on; let’s get out of here before they see us.”

But, Momo didn’t seem to listen to him. Instead, he walked toward the two guys, not caring that he was completely wet from head to toe. Yuzu panicked as he followed his brother behind, yanking Momo’s arm to stop him from approaching the males.

“For god’s sake— _Momo_!” Yuzu didn’t know why his brother was like this. It was raining, and it was cold, and all Yuzu wanted to do was sit in their warm living room, enjoying a cup of hot tea. Momo would’ve thought the same in a normal situation, however, what from the two thug-liked guys made him so interested—

_Meooow~_

Yuzu blinked. Momo’s eyes sparkled.

_Meooow~_

So, that was the case.

Of course, there was nothing from two scary-looking guys that could catch Momo’s interest (except the fact that they were twins; Momo was always interested in twins because “They’re like us! Can’t you see?”). It wasn’t about them—it was about what they were doing.

From a close distance, Yuzu saw one of the guy holding kittens—four, five?—while the other was holding the umbrella for them both (Yuzu scoffed—the umbrella situation seemed familiar. Did every twin do the same, sharing one small umbrella?). They appeared to argue about taking the kittens home or not—one wanted to bring it back, the other one was like, “We can’t bring all of them home; that ol’man would hang us on the tree if we did.”

And, from a close distance, Yuzu finally knew who they were, and it made him shudder. He knew the faces; they were from the same university as Yuzu and Momo, seniors from other majors. Kazehaya Hayato and Kazehaya Takato—what kind of person in their college didn’t know them? They were known as the best _iaidoka_ and archer the university had ever had. They had won many competitions and brought the university name to be more well-known, and people were proud to have them.

But, also, people were scared of them for their vibe and appearance. Rumor had it that they were sons of a large crime syndicate leader. Those who messed with them would disappear—whether they ran away or they were killed, god only knows. Yuzu had learned—though Momo didn’t seem to have learned anything about messing up with the wrong people—to stay away from troubles, meant he wouldn’t get close to them, but Momo, god, Momo would never care about such things.

“If you can’t bring all of them home, we can take two or three! Right, Yuzu?”

Yuzu wanted to smack Momo’s head with the umbrella in his hand.

“Who are you?” One of the Kazehaya twins—Yuzu could guess that it was Takato since he had the fairer skin than the other.

Momo smiled widely as he answered in a cheerful tone, “I’m Momo! This is my little brother, Yuzu”—“You’re only three minutes and ten seconds older, stop bragging about it!” Yuzu protested, but Momo shrugged it off—“We are your juniors, just in case you’ve never seen us before.”

Takato only hummed. He looked at Yuzu and Momo for a moment—Hayato didn’t have time to examine them like Takato did because the kittens were trying to climb to his head, and he should keep them down—before talking to his twin, “I guess sharing with them is the best idea,” he said. “We take two of them; Jiji won’t get mad if it’s only two kittens.”

Hayato seemed to think, but then he agreed to it. “You can take three of them,” he said to Momo, right before the rain fell even heavier, and their umbrellas were almost useless. Hayato sighed. “But first, we should find a place to take shelter.”

Momo nodded vigorously, and Yuzu knew his brother too well to know what was on his mind.

“Our house is only five minutes walking from here, so if you don’t mind, be our guests!”

_… Right._

 

+

 

Yuzu almost choked in laughter when Hayato and Takato went out from the bathroom with his and Momo’s shirts and old short pants. They were the biggest clothes Yuzu and Momo had—they never wore the shorts anymore since the waists had gotten loose too much—but, still, they were too tight for the other twins. The bottom of the shirts only reached their belly buttons, and the shorts couldn’t even cover their thighs.

While Yuzu tried his best not to laugh (he didn’t want Hayato and Takato to get mad and break his neck), Momo had rolled on the floor, laughing—literally. “Oh god!” he shouted between his hysterical laughter. “The shorts look like hot pants!”

“Shut up,” Takato muttered embarrassedly. He went to the couch and sat; one of the kittens—Momo had dried their fur, and now they were all warm and fluffy—rubbed its small body against his leg and he took it on his lap. His expression turned softer as he rubbed his fingers gently on the kitten’s head, making the cute kitty purr.

Hayato sat on the floor beside Momo, who was playing with the remaining four kittens; he said a small “thank you” when Yuzu gave him a cup of tea. “So,” he started, “have you decided which ones you want to take?”

Momo fell silent at the question. He looked at Yuzu first, as though he wanted to tell that he wasn’t ready to be separated with the cute kittens, and Yuzu only gave him a small, comforting smile. He then moved his eyes back at Hayato and nodded. “We’ll take Mochi, Purin, and Daifuku,” he answered sadly. “Please take care of Dango and Anko.”

“Any reasons why are they all named like that?” Takato raised his eyebrow.

Yuzu sighed heavily, “He just loves sweets that much.”

 

+

 

“Goodbye Dango, goodbye Anko, I’ll miss you sooo~” Momo cried while hugging the tiny kittens. “This is too cruel. Yuzu, can’t we take all of them? Look, they’re sad being separated like this!”

“Five cats for two persons are too much, Momo,” Yuzu said as he took Dango and Anko, giving them to Takato. “Don’t be such a cry baby; we still have three to feed here.”

“But, but, buuut~” Momo pouted. He wanted to take the kittens back, but Takato lifted them so that they were out of Momo’s reach, causing Momo to wail more.

Hayato pinched the bridge of his nose—Yuzu chuckled at it; Hayato and Takato must not have expected that Momo could be this dramatic. “There, there,” he spoke up. “You can visit them whenever you want, okay? Our house is the temple on the hill”—Yuzu was startled, though he managed to hide it; so they lived in a temple, which meant they weren’t a yakuza’s son—“you’re welcomed to come every day.”

Momo’s face lit up at that. The stars in his eyes were back as he cheered happily. “Really? I can visit you every day?”

“Only if you want to,”

Yuzu exhaled quietly. Of course, Momo wanted to—he would _definitely_ drop by _every day_.

“Of course! Of course, I want to! I’ll drop by every day! I’ll take Mochi, Purin, and Daifuku along so that they can play together!” Momo jumped to hug Hayato and Takato, despite the fact that his arms were too short to embrace them both all at once. “Thank you, Hayato-nii, Takato-nii! I love you all!”

Yuzu laughed as he saw Hayato’s and Takato’s shocked expressions.

“… _Nii_?”

Momo looked up and smiled brightly. “Nii-tan!”

The Kazehaya twins looked even confused. “ _Nii-tan_?”

Yuzu could only grin. “He likes you. Get used to it,” he then added in a playful tone, “ _nii-tan_.”


End file.
